Since Mary, Queen of Scotland
by Shadowhanter3
Summary: Czy Mary uda się przezwyciężyć czających się wszędzie Anglików? Czy starczy jej sił, by postawić się swojemu odwiecznemu wrogowi? Szczególnie teraz, w mrocznych i tajemniczych czasach, gdzie po swojej stronie ma jedynie Francisa.


Krople porannej rosy spływały wolno po usianej kolorowymi kwiatami trawie otaczającej Francuski Dwór. Nawet jak na czerwcowy ranek było zadziwiająco ciepło i przyjemnie. Czyżby Francji udzieliła się miłość jej władców? W lewym skrzydle zamku, gdzie mieściły się komnaty królewskie, oprócz przyrody budziła się do życia także Królowa Szkocji w czułych objęciach swojego kochanka. Ten widok ścisnął by za serce każdego, kto by ośmielił się tam teraz wejść. Niewątpliwie ściągnąłby na niego także gniew Franciszka, który pomimo tego, że w tej chwili wyglądał łagodnie jak baranek, zawsze mógłby wyciągnąć spod poduszki sztylet i cisnąć nim w nieproszonego gościa.  
>- Dzień Dobry - wyszeptał Franciszek prosto do ucha Mary.<br>Odpowiedział mu tylko wdzięczny śmiech jego ukochanej. Mary nie zdawała sobie sprawy jak bardzo chciała obudzić się w jego ramionach i słyszeć jego ciepły oddech na swoim policzku, aż do teraz. Przekręciła się na bok i pocałowała go. Nie zachłannie i z determinacją, jak to zwykli się całować, tylko delikatnie i z całą swoją miłością. Wplotła swoje smukłe palce w jego włosy i przygryzła jego dolną wargę, a on tylko się uśmiechnął.  
>- Co za miłe powitanie - powiedział przesuwając dłoń po jej policzku. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały.<br>- Chciałabym, aby wszystkie moje poranki tak wyglądały - westchnęła i podtrzymując się jedynie na łokciach, położyła głowę na jego piersi. Franciszek nie odpowiedział; zamarł wpatrując się w przeciwległe okno wychodzące na podwórze. Dostrzegając krzątaninę swoich poddanych zerwał się nagle z łoża i podbiegł do okna.  
>- Co się stało? - zapytała zaniepokojona Mary, okrywając się szczelnie kołdrą i patrząc na plecy Franciszka. Podeszła do niego, gdy nie odpowiedział i zajrzała mu przez ramię - O mój Boże. Anglicy...<p>

- Żądamy spotkania z Marią, Królową Szkotów. Natychmiast! - wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby jeden z postawnych, wysokich mężczyzn - najpewniej ich przywódca - w stronę króla Francji. Zaraz za nim siedziała jego żona, królowa Katarzyna szepcząc coś do Nostradamusa i uśmiechając się triumfalnie. Widać było, że w przeciwieństwie do męża i innych mieszkańców zamku, jej humor dopisywał. Rozsiadła się na tronie i z zainteresowaniem obserwowała całą scenę.  
>- To nie będzie konieczne - głowy wszystkich zgromadzonych odwróciły się w stronę Mary, onieśmielającej młodej królowej odzianej w ozdobną suknię z bladoróżowego materiału. Miała niepozorną urodę, lecz jej dusza była bardzo odważna i nieprzewidywalna - Lordzie Kanclerzu, co to za nie cierpiąca zwłoki sprawa, by budzić waszą królową o świcie i domagać się spotkania z nią paradując po jej prywatnych komnatach?<br>- Wasza wysokość, obawiam się, że będziemy musieli Panią zabrać.. do Anglii - widząc jak zbladła, ośmielił się mówić dalej - Moja ojczyzna dowiedziała się o twoim spisku, Pani, przeciw miłościwie nam panującemu królowi Edwardowi. Będziesz zmuszona pojechać z nami do Londynu, gdzie czeka cię proces.  
>Po tych słowach, Mary najprawdopodobniej osunęłaby się bezszelestnie na podłogę, jednak w porę zjawił się jak zawsze niezawodny Franciszek. Przytrzymał ją, a ona tylko schowała głowę w jego ramionach, tak bezpiecznych i ciepłych, zupełnie innych od otaczających ją Anglików. W porę przypomniała sobie, że powinna zachować twarz i nie pokazywać słabości, tak jak jej matka. Stanęła chwiejnie na swoich nogach, odpędziła gromadzące się w koncikach oczy łzy i spojrzała ponownie w stronę Kanclerza.<br>- Jakiego spisku? Jeśli myślicie, że zdołacie zaciągnąć mnie do Anglii na podstawie jakiegoś tam spisku, to grubo się mylicie! Jestem królową szkotów, namaszczoną królową, żadne wasze brudne łapsko mnie nie dotknie! - warknęła chowając drżące dłonie za swoimi plecami.  
>Franciszek powiódł wzrokiem po całej sali desperacko starając się odszukać Basha. Widział, że Mary była bliska załamaniu się i zrobienia czegoś, na co w normalnych warunkach by sobie nie pozwoliła. On sam był również rozstrzęsiony. Nie mógł pozwolić Anglikom zabrać jego narzeczonej, szczególnie teraz, gdy tak bardzo ją pokochał. Objął ją jeszcze mocniej ramieniem starając się w jak najbardziej niewidzialny sposób wycofać się w kąt pomieszczenia.<br>- Drodzy Panowie, obawiam się, że zaszła pomyłka. Mary żyje pod naszym dachem od dłuższego czasu i nigdy nie posunęła się do żadnych czynów niegodnych królowej - powiedział nieoczekiwanie Henryk próbując załagodzić sytuację.  
>- Nie może być mowy o żadnej pomyłce. Dostaliśmy rozkaz zabrania królowej Szkocji do Londynu, i lepiej, Miłościwy Panie, by żadne z twoich poddanych nie wchodziło nam w drogę.<p>

- Mary! Mary! Obudź się, proszę - szepnęła Greer dotykając delikatnie ramienia swojej królowej.  
>Wszystkie damy dworu usiadły przy jej łóżku wpatrując się na nią współczująco. Nic zresztą dziwnego. Wyglądała wręcz żałośnie, włosy miała całe zmierzwione a oczy zapuchnięte od płaczu.<br>- Nie powinnyście mnie takiej widzieć. Nikt nie powinien. Jestem królową, w moich żyłach płynie królewska krew, nie mogą mnie skazać z powodu jakiegoś wymyślonego na poczekaniu spisku - powiedziała z mocą i pełną wiarą Mary, jednak zaraz dodała, już ledwo słyszalnie - Nie mogą, prawda?  
>- Obawiam się, że mają mocne dowody - wypaliła Aylee.<br>- Nie! To tylko okropne kłamstwa powtarzane przez Anglików. Nie mają nic wiarygodnego - Lola uśmiechnęła się do Mary, ściskając jej dłoń - Nic ci nie grozi.  
>- Król - zająknęła się Kenna - Król nie pozwoli zabrać cię z zamku.<br>Mary zaśmiała się histerycznie. Król nie będzie miał wyboru, nie może przecież wdać się wojnę i narażać swój kraj dla jej własnej głowy.  
>- Wygląda na to, że te parszywe psy wreszcie znalazły na mnie sposób. Ale nie mogę się poddać - wstała gwałtownie z łóżka i podeszła do swojej toaletki - Jestem królową. Królową Szkocji, a wkrótce i Francji. Nie mogą mnie zniszczyć. Pojadę do Anglii, gdzie mnie uniewinnią, a potem wrócę. A teraz, moje najukochańsze przyjaciółki, musicie pomóc mi się przygotować.<p> 


End file.
